


Hetalia Spirit week: Stress Relief Week

by LoviVargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviVargas/pseuds/LoviVargas
Summary: SEVEN DAYS OF F U C K I N Gyeah thats it lmfao. my friend had this idea and now im writing it soooo yeah kudos to her
Relationships: America/Denmark (Hetalia), America/Denmark/Prussia (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Lithuania (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/Sweden (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Hungary/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Hungary/Ukraine (Hetalia), Iceland/Latvia (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), Japan/Turkey (Hetalia), Netherlands/Sweden (Hetalia), Netherlands/Switzerland (Hetalia), North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia), Norway/Prussia (Hetalia), Norway/Romania (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), Russia/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Monday: Dress Up (Intro/HongIce)

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE DISCLAIMERS MY FRIEND ASKED FOR THIS  
> THIS OF COURSE CONTAINS MANY THINGS JUST PLEASE DONT COMPLAIN

DISCLAIMER  
This chapter contains the following ships:

HongIce

If you dont like the ships or anything you can skip forward or just read onto the ship you like.

OF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT COMPLAIN. JUST LEAVE. 

This contains GAY SEX, HAIR PULLING, FACE FUCKING, ANAL, DIRTY TALK

"Monday: Dress up day."

Germanys strong voice said, looking up from a peice of paper. Stress relief week. The spirit week everyone loved, a week to release. "As you know, Poland and Spain have picked your outfits, laid down in front of you are said outfits, you are free to change in here or in private." The German continued, glancing at the bag in front of him. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, they've done this for a few years so it wasn't anything new. Every nation has done each other at least twice. Germany watched as the nations grabbed the bags, some leaving to a bathroom, some just started undressing at their seat.

Hong Kong waited patiently, leaning against the wall and waiting for the one he wanted to spend this day with. He knew the guy was rather shy, but he always looked so sexy in all the outfits hes been in over the years. A smirk creeped on his face as he thought about his Icey. He was dressed as a playboy bunny, the tight outfit on him, the boots, tail and ears. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and a shy white haired boy walked out. He was dressed in a dark purple tailcoat, a corset, tight short shorts, and knee high white boots. Emil looked at Leon, his face a bit red as they made eye contact. Leon smirked, "hey there sexy~" he purred, pulling Emil towards him. The Icelandic teen sighed, Leon had to fuck him at least once during this week. Emil liked it yeah, but Leon was so..verbal. He'd tell Iceland how good he looked in whatever outfit as he fucked him. Ask him if he liked how his dick felt up his ass, stuff like that. Leon held his wrist, his other hand cupping his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Iceland kissed back, snapping his wrist from Leon and wrapping his arms around hong kongs neck. The could hear the other nations already going at it.

Leons hands traveled down to Emils chest, slipping into his tailcoat and reaching down, grabbing two handfuls of the Icelandic teens ass. This made Emil moan and jump a bit. Leon reached down more, smacking his thighs lightly, signaling he wanted Emil to jump, and Emil did so. Leon held him against the wall, the Icelandic wrapped his legs around the Asians waist. Hong kong pulled back from their kiss, smirking and leaning down to lick his neck. "I can't wait to fuck you into oblivion~" he said huskily, breathing hotly on his neck. Emil shivered, he loved when Leon talked like that, it made Icelands dick twitch, made him want Leon more. "Leon~.." Emil said softly, feeling Emil make a hickey on his neck. "Hmm?" Leon hummed against his skin, licking a bite mark he'd left on his partners neck.

"Please, just fuck me already.." Emil breathed, feeling Leon grind against him, it felt so good, he just wanted to rip the outfit off the other teen. He wanted to lay back and let his hole get destoryed. Leon smirked. "Well, you've been a rather good boy, I suppose you deserve a treat." He tapped his chin as he thought about, he licked his lips. Leon dropped Emil, making him sit on his knees in front of the other, his face was directly in front of Leons crotch. Luckily, the suit had a zipper, so they didn't have to struggle. Emil knew exactly what Leon wanted, he huffed, leaning in and grabbing the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down and watching Leons dick spring up, nearly smacking Emil in the face. He let go of the zipper, licking from the very bottom up to the tip, he swirled his tongue around the tip, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit. He knew Leon loved when he did that. He knew everything he loved, and Leon knew everything Emil loved.

Emil gave tiny licks and kisses, making eye contact with Leon, making himself look as cute as ever. That made Leon smirk, god he loved Emil. He patted the teens white hair softly, then he grabbed it tightly. Emil gasped, whining as it was pulled rather hard. Leon pulled Emils mouth onto his cock, forcing his head down. Hong kong moaned softly at the feeling, pushing his head up and down, making him suck. Iceland seemed to like it despite his gags. It was a new thing for Hong Kong to be grabbing hair, but Iceland liked it already. Leon then held his head still, leaning it back a bit, the tip of his penis still in the others mouth. He then start thrusting, still holding the other teen still. Leon groaned, continuing to fuck Emils mouth. It felt so good to shove his cock down someone's throat, and Emil couldn't help but love the feeling, he'd never let anyone do that to him. But having a dick being shoved into his throat felt so good. The Icelandic teen moaned, sending vibrations through Leons dick. Hong Kong growled, gripping his hair a bit harder and giving one last hard thrust, holding his head still more and dumping his cum. Emil was swallowing, though when he pulled his dick out, some started to spill from the other teens mouth.

Emil breathed hard, licking his lips to savor the taste of Leon. "Aw, does that taste good?" Leon chuckled, letting go of Emils hair, messing it all up. Leon pulled him up again. He turned Emil around, pushing him against the wall. Leon once again grinded against him. "You were a good boy, I'll let you have your reward." He hummed, grabbing the waistband of the tight shorts and tugging them down. Emil let out a soft moan, feeling his dick finally free from those shorts. The shorts that made his erection painful. He'd gotten so hard from Leon face fucking him.

Hong kong grabbed his ass cheeks again, spreading them and rubbing his still hard dick against Emils enterance. He continued this, barely pushing his tip in. Emil growled, trying to push back onto Leons dick. "Oh no, Emil.. If you want it that bad, you beg." He said, a smirk that said 'im a dick'  
Emil huffed. He hated begging, Leon knew that so he always did it. It was quiet between the two for a moment. "Emil." Leon said, again rubbing his dick against the tight hole. Emil shook his head, he didn't want to but he wanted Leon. He wanted him so bad. "Please, please Leon! I want your dick so bad, I want you to fuck me so hard." He whined. "Please fuck me, Leon~"

Leon knew that would be the most he'd get out of Emil. Hong Kong thrusted in hard, enjoying the loud moan he got from his partner. Emil truly loved his dick. Leon held his hips tightly, thrusting in fast and hard. It made Emil feel good, he felt full and pleased. He leaned on the wall, letting Leon go ham on his ass. "Ah~ ooohh Leon~!" Iceland moaned, arching his back. The feeling of such a long dick move in and out of him. He never got tired of it, he loved it too much to get tired of it. Leon chuckled. "Ah, you're ass feels as good as always. You love my dick so much Emil, don't you?" He huffed, giving his ass a hard smack. Emil shuddered. "Yes! I love it, Leon. Please, fuck me. Ggaah~! Hmmm..it feels so good~" Emil moaned out, leaning his head back to let out louder moans and mewls. Leon loved that sound, the sound of Emil moaning, music to the teens ears. He picked up the pace, getting close to his end. Leon let out huffs, closing his eyes. He listened to Emil moan, focusing on that as he came, came deep inside the other teen. Emil let out a howling moan. His own seed shooting out of his dick. The two panted, Leon pulled out, causing Emil to whine a bit. "Your ass never fails to make me cum so hard." Leon said, looking down and noticing the white liquid on Emils pale thighs.

Emil didn't reply, he was still trying to catch his breath. He eventually did, but he knew he'd feel more of Leons dick soon.

\----End----

I hope y'all liked it lmfao  
This is just part of the first day, theres 4 more ships for monday ;)  
Im sure y'all will like it ^~^


	2. Monday: Dress up (GiriPan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE DISCLAIMERS I DONT WANT ANYONE COMPLAINING

DISCLAIMER   
This chapter contains the following ships:

GiriPan

If you dont like the ships or anything you can skip forward or just read onto the ship you like. 

IF YOU READ AND DONT LIKE DONT COMPLAIN JUST MOVE ON. 

This contains boy x boy action, anal

Kiku covered his face in embarrassment, the outfit was a cute little angel one. A white lingerie crop top with matching clothes that went to his elbows, a cute pair of fake angel wings wrapped around him and sprung from his back. Heels were always hard to walk in, thigh high white socks and cute white panties, and last but not least, the short skirt. Always the short skirt.   
Even after the years of going through with this, Kiku couldn't help but feel so embarrassed, every time. The small Japanese man jumped when there was a knock at the door. 

"Kiku..are you in there?~" Greeces voice purred, knocking again softly on the bathroom door. "Y-Yes? Come in.." Kiku replied softly, he wasn't much for fucking out in the open. Though he always forgot about the others when he was getting it on, he blushed just thinking about it.

The door opened and the brown haired Greek entered, shutting it behind him and leaning against it, a soft smirk on his face as he looked over Kiku. "You look adorable." The Japanese huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at Heracles. It was obvious he had a problem in his pants. The Greek was in a skimpy cheerleader outfit, with cat ears and paws, as well as a tail that Kiku assumed was a butt plug. Heracles only giggled, moving over to Kiku and lifting the smallers chin to kiss him softly. The nation melted into it, wrapping his arms around Greeces neck to bring him close. Greece looked around as they pulled apart, the bathroom was rather small. Not many places to do it, outside would be crowded. 

"Well. Lets get started." Greece said, pulling Kiku over to the sink. Japan knew what was coming, so he turned his back to Greece and bent over the sink, giving the Greek a nice view.   
"You're so pretty, Kiku. You know that?"

"You tell me everyday.." Kiku replied, looking back as Greece leaned forward for another soft kiss. Thats what Kiku liked about him, he was soft and gentle. He could get rough but he was always there for aftercare. 

Greeces hand trailed down, rubbing Japans sides and hips, grabbing onto the panties and pulling them down slowly. Kiku hummed feeling Greece tease him, rubbing the tip of his dick against the smallers hole before pushing it in, receiving a loud moan from Japan. "Does it hurt?" Greece asked, slowly thrusting in and out of his love. Japan shook his head, taking short breaths as the object inside him moved. He was actually pretty used to having his hole stuffed, so it never really hurt. That didn't stop Greece from asking as much as he would during sex. 

The brunette nodded, holding Kikus hips and getting harder with his thrusts. The moans getting progressively louder, "ah..ah..Heracles~.." Japan breathed out, his legs starting to shake a little as Heracles got rougher. Kiku held onto the sink, letting the moans slip out of his mouth. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as he felt himself getting closer. This session felt way too quick. The thrusts had gotten so fast and rough so quick, and damn did it feel amazing.

"K-Kiku.. I'm cumming.." Heracles said through breathy moans. Kiku only nodded, he didn't have time for words. "Ngh..! Heracles!~" Japan threw his head back and yelled, feeling his legs shake and shudder as his orgasm hit hard. Heracles let out a soft groan, giving a last thrust before cumming inside the small Japanese nation. "Amazing as always." Greece giggled, pulling out and taking Kiku by the hand, pulling him close. It took the black haired man a moment to catch his breath, resting his head on his partners chest. "I'll get you cleaned up, we can wait for the others to be done if you aren't up for more fucking." The brunette continue, petting Kikus soft black hair. 

"I'll get back up in a moment..."

-end line-

Oof sorry if that was shorter than usual. Def is, only like 670 words compared to the usual 1k i write. I Just didnt wanna write so much at 1am  
So very sorry, hope y'all still enjoy tho :)  
3 more ships for monday coming soon! ^^


End file.
